This invention relates to devices for clipping hair on animals and humans, for clipping fabrics such as carpets and other products that may be groomed using cutting clippers that use a lever or engagement element between the clipper motor and the blades to move the blades. The new lever may include one or more support inserts for structural support of the lever during operation to reduce wear or damage to the lever.
Clipper levers also known as engagement elements are often used as part of the drive apparatus to transfer clipper electric motor power to an oscillating motion for movement of cutting blades for use in cutting hair on animals and humans. The lever may be fabricated from metal, plastic, composite material and the like. An often used material is plastic that may be molded as a lever. However, depending on the quality of the cutting blades that the lever may have to move, often at high speed such as 10,000 strokes a minute, the drive finger portion of the lever may become worn at a rapid rate thus requiring frequent replacement parts. Metal levers may be used, but they are often so noisy that their use may not be tolerated by the user or the customer, animal or human.